


【影日/R18】距离

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】距离

不知道是谁说过，影山飞雄和日向翔阳两个人之间的距离太糟糕了。

是怎么个糟糕法？日向偷偷地打量着走在自己身边的高个子，认真地思考着他们之间的距离为什么会让人觉得糟糕。他们的距离刚刚好，不会近到行走时相互碰撞，也没有远到让人觉得交谈费力。所以为什么会被说糟糕呢？日向想不明白。

“今天啊……被人说我和你的距离很糟糕。这是什么意思？” 日向皱着眉撅着嘴，苦恼极了。他怎么也想不明白，索性把问题抛给了高个子的搭档。

“啊？我怎么会知道！”

得到了意料之中的回答，日向叹了口气：“唉——你真的是什么都不知道啊！”

“哈？！你是找打吗？！”影山几乎是条件反射地捏住日向的头，脸上适时浮现出凶神恶煞的表情。

然而日向却没有像往常一样一边大叫着要秃了一边去扯影山的手。他保持着被影山揪住头发头稍稍后仰的姿势，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着影山。

他大大的，琥珀似的眼睛里清楚地倒映出影山的脸，微微分开的唇瓣上漾着一层盈盈的水光，嘴角还有一点刚才吃的冰棍的糖渍。影山不合时宜地想起来，日向刚才吃的是店里最后一根苏打味的嘎哩嘠哩君。

日向的脸颊很软，影山一直都知道。他的手指曾无数次地与日向的脸颊亲密接触，也曾无数次在日向脸上留下通红的痕迹。但他是第一次知道日向的嘴唇很软。

“嘴角，有糖渍。”他放开日向，扭开头小声解释着自己刚才的行为。擦过日向嘴唇的右手拇指，却被他不动声色地抵在自己的嘴唇上。

“谢，谢谢。”日向小声说着，红着脸低下了头。

沉默让气氛变得更加古怪，日向握着自行车的把手，觉得自己应该说点什么来打破这令人尴尬的沉默。

“影山有和人接过吻吗？”偏偏就说了这样的话。

“怎么可能有过！”好在影山恶狠狠地回答了，气氛一时又变得轻松起来。

“说得也是呢哈哈哈。”日向干笑着将话题敷衍了过去。这下应该不会觉得尴尬了吧。在日向这样想着的同时，影山又将话题接了下去：“你有过吗？”

“怎么可能有过！”日向大声反驳回去。

“那要试试吗？”影山说着停下了脚步。

“什么？”

“接吻，要试试吗？”

 

“影山你跟一班那个日向——是叫这个名字吧——跟那家伙关系好过头了吧！距离感太糟糕了感觉好恶心。”被同班的男生这样说的时候，影山正准备去找日向一起吃午饭。

说话的大概并没有恶意，只是语气里夹杂着的调笑意味还是让影山觉得很不舒服。他斜睨了一眼说话的人，语气不善地回到：“跟你没关系吧。”

最近，就连田中偶尔也会感叹几句诸如“日向和影山之间的气氛好微妙！”这样的话。日向总是打着哈哈敷衍过去，影山却是打心底里觉得他和日向之间再普通不过了。就是普通的，搭档的相处方式而已。

“普通的搭档之间会做这种事吗？影山你这个笨蛋。”

他们刚接完一个缠绵的吻。日向跨坐在他的大腿上，他的手臂横在日向腰间。日向被他吻到有些缺氧，头抵着他的肩膀喘着气，暴露在影山视线里的后颈和耳根一片通红。

“说不定会做呢？”影山漫不经心地说到。他此刻的注意力都被眼前日向的耳垂吸引了。日向的耳垂小小的，看起来很软，不知道尝起来怎么样。影山这样想着，干脆侧过头凑到日向颈侧，将那小小的一片软肉卷进嘴里。

“咦——！”耳垂猝不及防地被袭击，日向惊叫着躲开，却被影山按住了头。耳垂处传来一阵刺痛，日向不敢再动了。耳边影山的呼吸声愈发粗重，火辣辣的痛感从耳根蔓延至下腹，一股痒意迅速从尾椎处蹿起，像是电流一般穿过脊柱直达脑干。

“唔嗯……影山……停，停一下！好奇怪……”日向挣扎着，将自己备受蹂躏的耳朵从影山嘴里解救出来，在影山反应过来之前捂着红透了的耳朵躲到一边去了。他在距离影山不远的墙角缩成一团，从臂弯的缝隙间露出一双噙着羞愤的眼睛瞪着影山。

被日向瞪得有些心虚，影山移开目光迟疑着说到：“你刚才——”谁知才刚开口，就被日向怒吼着打断了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不许说出来！影山你这个笨蛋！笨蛋影山！笨蛋山！”日向大吼着干脆将脸埋在膝盖上，整个人缩成更小的一团。

“吵死了！谁会知道你被人亲了耳朵就会硬——”

“都说了让你不要说出来了啊！”

日向又气又羞，水汽倏地漫上眼底，一副委屈极了的模样反倒把影山吓了一跳。反驳的话到了嘴边，终于还是没有说出口。他缓慢地挪到日向旁边，别扭地伸出手拍了拍日向的头顶，小声说到：“抱歉。”

“……那我现在这样要怎么办……”日向抬起头问影山。

影山被他问得一噎，沉默片刻后仿佛下定了什么决心似的对着日向说到：“我来帮你。”

“啊？等……等等！你说什么？”

“我说我来帮你。”

 

他们第一次接吻是在夜晚的路边。

日向记得那天的月光很亮，从丝絮一样的云层里透出来，在路面上洒下斑驳的光晕。他们站在往常分别的路口，一个弯着腰，一个仰着头，嘴唇轻轻地贴在一起，谁都没有动。

那可能算不上是一个吻，只是短短几秒的嘴唇相贴。没有突然加快的心跳，没有从脸颊蔓延到眼角的红晕，没有人闭眼也没有人喘不上气。但日向一直记得那一刻，他在影山的眼底看到了一个小小的自己。

现在影山的唇贴在他后颈凸起的那块脊骨上，粗重的呼吸打在他的肩窝上，混着细密的汗珠一起落到锁骨上，很痒。影山纤长的手指握着他勃起硬胀的性器，胯间硬物不住地在他臀缝与腿间戳刺，很痛。

“不是说要帮我吗……为什么——唔——为什么连影山你也兴奋起来了啊！”日向趴在墙上，藏在手臂间的脸上晕开一片诱人的潮红。他制服的纽扣被悉数解开，影山的左手环过他裸露的腰腹，扣住日向的右肩，将他整个抱在怀里。

“声音太大了！”影山含糊说着，在日向颈侧啃了一口，“这可是在学校。”

“唔嗯——那你就快点让我射啊……”欲望得不到纾解，日向难耐地小声哼起来。他声音像是浸了蜜糖，甜甜软软，尾音却颤抖着向上扬起，听在影山耳朵里像是一片羽毛扫在心尖上。他忍无可忍地将日向抱得更紧，在他回过头来的一刹用自己的舌头堵住了日向的嘴。

有人从墙壁后面走过，欢快的笑声和杂乱的脚步声清晰地传到了日向耳朵里。他突然闭上眼睛，贴在墙壁上的手指猛地收紧，微凉的液体落到了影山的掌心里。

“日向。”恍惚间，日向听到影山在叫他，“你下节课可以请假吗？”

 

这是再普通不过的一个周五的午后，阳光从体育仓库高高的小窗里照进来，落到跪趴在软垫上的少年橘色的卷发上。他弓起的后背不住地颤抖着，汗水顺着他的四肢往下淌，在深绿色的软垫上染出一团团墨绿。

日向后悔了。他后悔自己稀里糊涂地翘了课，跟着影山偷偷摸摸进了体育仓库；后悔在影山一边吻他一边将他刚穿好的裤子脱下时没有反抗；后悔在影山让他趴下时老老实实地趴下了。

“……不要不要不要不要……会死的！真的会死的！”身后那个并非用来性交的器官被影山硬生生地塞进两根沾着影山自己的精液的手指，他痛得大叫，不管不顾地挣扎起来，一双腿乱蹬，影山几乎按不住他，干脆抽出了手指，俯身将他压在了软垫上。

影山半勃的性器正抵在日向后穴上，在日向挣扎间竟渐渐胀大起来，日向一惊不敢再动了。影山却似乎忍到了极限，掐着日向的臀肉不管不顾地捅了进去。

日向痛呼的声音被影山堵了回去。他的舌头强硬地入侵到日向的口腔里，就像他的性器狠狠地捅开日向的后穴一样。他不会什么花样和技巧，只知道凶狠地往里钻。原本温暖干燥的肠肉沾上了影山性器里溢出的前液，竟慢慢变得湿润起来。

日向挣扎的力度越来越小，细小的喘息声从他鼻腔间发出，湿润的肠肉在影山的性器抽出时纠缠着收紧。痛感逐渐被快感取代，一度消退的绯红又爬上了他的眼角。他皮肤很白，那一抹红就更加显眼了，影山的唇从日向的唇移到了他的眼角。身上的人似乎被吓到了，身体一僵，后穴抽搐着缩紧。

影山一瞬间没来由地想起了几周前日向问他的话。

【今天啊……被人说我和你的距离很糟糕。这是什么意思？】

影山收紧怀抱，将性器送进极深的地方。日向扣住他的手，发出一声长长的呻吟。

“我们现在的距离，就很糟糕。”他凑到日向耳边说。

温度比体温略低的液体流淌进他体内，他失神地看着在阳光下浮浮沉沉的尘埃，直到体内还没有完全疲软下去的物体再一次硬胀起来，他才低笑着轻声说了一句什么。

仓库外的烈日下，有同龄或是高年级的学生在上体育课。含糊不清的喧闹声和着微风一并飘进来，消散在少年蜜糖一样甜腻的喘息里。

“今天天气真好啊！”他低笑着轻声说。

.END.


End file.
